Imaging systems, such as those found on cellular phones, are becoming increasingly more common, smaller, and less expensive. As the trend continues toward miniaturization of these imaging systems, it is desirable to maintain a high quality image, even as component sizes and focal lengths shrink.
One problem facing these imaging systems is non-telecentricity, which leads to a decrease in image brightness at the corners, relative to the center of the image.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide telecentricity to the imaging system, without significantly increasing the cost or size of the imaging system.